Remembering the sins of Sodom
by BondSlave
Summary: Alucard is reminded of his experience with sodomy, not only with the Turks, but with Abraham. ABRAHAMxALUCARD rape, mention of rape, light loving slash AKA yaoi, twisted irony, dark humor and a hint of ALUCARDxINTEGRA but only slightly.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing or any of its characters.**

**A/N: I was reading information on Alucard on Wiki and saw the word 'sodomize' and had no clue what it meant. (I didn't mentally put two and two together.) I learned that the word came from the fraze: Sin of Sodom which refers to Sodom and Gomorrah from the Bible. The two cities which God sent his angels to investigate before he destroyed them. Well—this is what came of my little exploration for knowledge. **

REMEMBERING THE SIN OF SODOM

xXx

"Alucard."

"…."

"Alucard!"

"…."

"ALUCARD!"

The vampire who had been standing near the window flinched as the sudden anger that rose in his master, who had been calling him washed over him in a form of an annoying ache or throb. He turned; his shoulders hunched slightly and gazed over at the man standing near the book shelf.

"Yes Master?" He replied, a wave of fear washing over him. Would he be punished for his unresponsiveness? Abraham eyed the vampire for a moment, tapping his finger on the book shelf. Alucard's entire personality had changed in just under a month, it was an interesting transformation, Abraham thought. Sure, any man who had been in Alucard's shoes would have shattered into thousands of pieces, but eventually his will and pride would have forced him to up hold—even if only slightly. Abraham tilted his head as he eyed the vampire. But Alucard—he was a different story. The vampire hunter folded his hands easily as he eyed the other _man. _

"You where not listening to me."

Alucard swallowed, his body tensing only slightly, but he didn't doubt that his master had noticed—the human was fascinating that way, he noticed everything, which is what lead to his capture. He bowed his head, the long strands of straight black hair falling about his face.

"I'm sorry Master…please…please forgive me."

This was another thing that had changed about the vampire, Abraham noted. Alucard had never asked for forgiveness unless beaten senseless first, never over a petty thing like not paying attention. It had all started near four weeks ago, 28 days to be exact.

[Flashback-28 days previous]

Abraham had been making very little progress with the vampire, as everyone enjoyed pointing out. Of course he would simply say: "At least I am making progress."

It was true; he had merely made enough progress to allow the vampire to walk freely around the manor, or upon the grounds. Alucard knew not to feed off of humans, nor to leave the grounds with out permission, something he had yet to be given. Abraham had also made sure that Alucard knew his punishment if he broke any of the rules—rules that Alucard had memorized for his own safety. But it didn't keep him from feeling alone.

*

Alucard was out on the grounds, sitting on a sloppy 'almost hill' legs stretched out in front of him, back slouched and hands laying limply near his knees. He was seated very much like a child who had not been invited to play. He eyed the damp grass blades as they swayed in the wind just slightly. He felt like the child who had not been invited to play. He sat up straight, shaking his head slightly to get his hair out of his face before looking up at the over cast sky. He had truly lost everything. He had lost his kingdom, his freedom, he had lost his brides and, he had lost Mina. A ache washed over him. He was lonely—lonelier then when he had been dwelling in his castle, missing his dear beloved Elizabetta. A sob escaped his pale lips before he flopped onto his back. He was lonely and bored—not good things to be when you were an immortal vampire.

'_If my life is only to consist of experiments and lazy afternoons—then I'll surely go mad!' _He thought to himself before sitting back up and glancing back towards the manor.

*

Abraham glanced up as the door to his study opened and _his_ vampire walked in. He cocked an eyebrow. It was unusual for the vampire to come to his office unless called, something must have been up. He leaned back in his seat, folding his hands as the vampire approached his desk.

"Master,"

One of his successes with the vampire. "May I travel to the town?"

'_Well this is new.' _Abraham thought.

"Why?"

Alucard didn't meet his gaze, simply ran his long pale fingers along the desks edge, feeling the polish with the pads of his fingers.

"I'm bored. There is nothing to do here, and perhaps, if you let me go into town I could go to the cinema, or the museum."

Abraham inwardly smiled.

Alucard was very intrigued with the simple sciences, and loved history—odd for man who lived through it—and enjoyed the museums.

"Very well Alucard."

The vampire perked up and finally met his gaze.

"Really?"

"I will let you go, but you are not allowed to feed off of any one, or harm any one in any way! You are to be back within three hours of your departure and you must return imminently if I summon you."

*

And so, the next few days had gone by smoothly, Alucard obeyed all of Abraham's rules and got to enjoy the city he had dreamed of coming to for so very long. Things seemed smooth, and would have most likely stayed that way if Alucard hadn't bumped into somebody while walking around the city. He had first bumped into her when he was exiting his favorite museum, she was entering and they collided just slightly. A brush of the shoulder. He apologized, as did she, and they both turned to continue with their business. Then they had passed on the street, though Alucard at the time hadn't registered it was the same women, nor did the women seem to have even noticed him. The last and final encounter—the encounter that would seal both their 'dooms' was when Alucard was making his way home, slowly seeing as how he still had an hour and a half to spare. He had heard an argument taking place near by, but thought nothing of it—until the argument turned into screams. He was not one to play the 'hero' nor care what humans did to each other, but something was different that evening. He had intervened, breaking the first rule.

**Not allowed to harm any one:** He had thrown the girls attacker—most likely her to be rapper against the alley wall, cracking his skull open. He hadn't meant to, and he hadn't killed the guy, but he'd still broken a rule none the less. Not that he was thinking about that. He had turned to the girl to make sure she was unharmed, and in the process learned that her name was Holly, and then was kissed by her.

*

The next late afternoon he had met with her, seeing as how she had insisted she buy him dinner for rescuing her. He agreed, and tried to convince himself that it was only to be polite. They enjoyed a simple dinner, enjoying small talk before he walked her home. She thanked him, but before he could turn to leave to spend the rest of his three hours doing what he liked she asked a dreaded question.

"Are you human?"

The question not only caught him off guard, he found the wording odd. What a strange question to ask. And after some poking and prodding and her saying that no 'human man' could have done what he did to her attacker, he gave in and admitted that he was not human and that he was a vampire. He had expected her to react with fear—but instead she simply nodded and asked if he would like to join her for tea. This only blossomed.

*

The next night, he had traveled to Holly's loft, and said he would cook her dinner. She agreed. They had been spending a lot of time together, and Alucard saw it as a way to forget about his loneliness. Holly was a very intelligent, beautiful girl, though not really his type—she was what he would consider a friend. While he busied himself with the cooking—a talent he'd learned merely out of boredom—he listened and talked with her when it happened. She had distracted him for a second to long and he'd managed to cut his finger while he was dicing vegetables. She fretted as all women did, but he assured her it was nothing and turned away. He grabbed a cloth, though the wound had already healed, he used the cloth to clean away the blood. He turned to do the same with the drops that had landed on the counter to see they were no longer there. He blinked and gazed at her. She simply smiled at him. Something in her smile unnerved him. Later that evening, he discovered what she had done. She had taken the drops upon her finger and licked them. He yelled, and raged at her while she sat on the sofa watching him as he paced back and forth. He raged asking her if she had any clue what she had done, and her only reply was: "Of course I do, I will become a vampire—or something close." She then had proceeded to grab his wrist gently, causing him to halt and look at her. "That's all I want—is to be like you, to be closer to you. Maybe not as a wife, but as a friend—a friend who can understand you."

Her choice—had been a mistake.

[End Flashback]

Abraham stepped away from the bookshelf and approached his vampire, whose head was still bowed and gently took the narrow chin and lifted the other mans head, so he could look at him. His grip on Alucard's chin loosened and he ran his hand along the vampires pale cheek. Alucard flinched, but didn't dare move away. Abraham gently rubbed his thumb along the vampire's cheekbone.

"Of course I forgive you Alucard." He said quietly. The vampires eyes fluttered closed slightly, as relief washed visibly across his face before he leaned his head against Abraham's palm.

"Thank you."

This trait was another thing Abraham had found interesting about Alucard's sudden change in personality. Alucard didn't like physical contact, and shyed away from it, and yet he craved it—craved it from Abraham. This excited and confused Abraham, after all, it was contradictory.

[Flashback 26 days previous]

"Master please, I didn't do it!" Alucard pleaded taking a step back, cowering slightly under the gaze he was receiving from Abraham. Alucard had panicked after Holly's transformation and done the only thing he could do, he destroyed her. Holly hadn't been a virgin and thus transformed into a ghoul. Alucard had gone back and told Abraham what had happened, but sadly he hadn't gotten to the part where she drank his blood and he destroyed her. Abraham didn't let him. Abraham took a step closer and back handed the vampire across the face. Alucard fell backwards, barely catching himself. Abraham was strong for a mortal man, let alone he had control of all of Alucard's powers, and at the moment—he had none.

"Why?" Abraham snapped as the vampire regained his footing. "Why did you do this?"

Alucard shook his head.

"I didn't! It wasn't—I was lonely and she—"

Abraham didn't let him finish he back handed the vampire again, this time sending him to the floor. He landed on the fur rug that was set near the fire place. He leaned down and grabbed a fist full of the vampire's hair forcing his head back. Alucard hissed slightly as his head was yanked back, causing his body to arch uncomfortably so.

"You were lonely, so you turned her?"

"No!"

Abraham released the vampire's hair, shoving him forward before grabbing his shoulders and flipping him over. Alucard's eyes widened as Abraham caged him down, hovering above him.

*

A muffled whimper escaped past his clenched teeth. His long slender, pale fingers fisted and grasped at the fur rug in pain. It was all his position would allow him. His legs were spread uncomfortably wide, and bruises from his struggle could be seen on his wrists and hip bones and ankles. They would have healed, if his bloody tears weren't staining his pale face, hair and rug. He couldn't fight, it wasn't as if he didn't have fight in him, it's just he wasn't allowed to. His face and chest had been forcefully shoved down onto the carpet, the brown fur a dark contrast to his pale skin. His legs were spread wide and his back was arched so his ass was in the air. His whole body trembled. Abraham pressed himself against him, shifting him forward only slightly before grabbing his hip in an iron grip causing him to whimper. His cock was thick and hard, forced arousal at his masters hands—torture, torture that wouldn't end soon. Abraham had taken vest tie and tide it at the base of his cock, preventing him from cumming. Alucard sobbed rather quietly, trying to convince himself this was as bad as it was going to get, that it would end soon—even though he knew all to well he was lying to himself. Abraham slid his hand between his thighs and squeezed the vampire's heavy sack roughly receiving a muffled scream from the vampire who had shoved his face into the rug. He then undid the button and zipper to his trousers, and aligned himself with the vampire's entrance. In one quick motion he entered him, dry. Alucard's eyes widened and he screamed in agony as he was blinded with pain. Thick blood tears smeared across his face as he screamed. He couldn't stop himself from screaming—even though it seemed to either encourage Abraham, or make him angrier. Abraham pulled out before slamming back in. Alucard's whole body convulsed in agony—though Abraham wondered, with the part of his brain that was still functioning, if it was totally out of physical pain—or something else.

"PLEASE!" He screamed loudly. "PLEASE STOP! PLEASE!" He begged but the words merely turned to screams and cries of agony. Abraham grabbed a fist full of hair and yanked his head back cutting off the screams momentarily due to the pressure on his throat from the angle.

"Don't worry Alucard—" He said darkly still pushing in and out of him. "I'll stop." He said. Alucard knew Abraham would stop, but he also knew Abraham would stop when he was ready to. Abraham noticed the wounds he was inflicting upon the vampire weren't healing very quickly, some not at all. No doubt due to the loss of blood from his crying and the blood that was spilling out of his tortured ass.

The tortures act continued for hours, and soon Alucard couldn't even scream, merely lay there, his body shifting with the motion of the act, tears spilling from his eyes, whimpers and moans escaping his lips.

[End Flashback]

Abraham gently cupped the back of the vampire's neck and steered him towards the sofa and sat him down on the seat next to him before turning so they could look at each other. He gently ran his other hand along the vampire's stomach. Alucard imidetly tensed, his eyes widening and his breath—though unnecessary—hitching in his throat. Abraham leaned in a little closer. "What was distracting you so Alucard?"

Alucard shivered and he closed his eyes.

"I was—remembering." He answered. Abraham leaned in closer to the vampire's ear.

"Remembering?" He flicked out his tongue and licked the crest of the appendage. A whimper escaped the vampire, who still had his eyes closed.

"Please—don't…."

Abraham purred.

"What were you remembering Alucard?"

Alucard swallowed.

"My time with the Turks…I was given to them as a peace offering." He whispered. "Please—don't…I'm sorry," He opened his eyes and looked at Abraham before slouching over and pressing himself against his masters chest, his arms gripping his masters sides. "Please—I'm sorry…I'll listen next time."

Abraham gently ran a hand over the long strands of the vampires hair. Alucard, in nature was not one to beg, or plead…but when some emotional scars are opened—it can bring even the strongest man to his knees—Alucard was no different.

"I have forgiven you." Abraham simply said before taking the vampires chin in his hand. "And I have promised that I would never hurt you in that way again."

It was true, he had promised Alucard that after Alucard had come to him in the night weeping and begging to be forgiven—and he admitted he had done the vampire an injustice—an injustice driven by rage. Not a good thing at all. He gently ran his hand along the vampire's hip.

"But—I never said I wouldn't love you." He whispered before gently pushing the vampire back on the sofa. Alucard whimpered but didn't struggle as he was slowly and gently eased into the sexual act.

*

"Alucard?"

Alucard looked away from the window, turning towards the door to see Integra and Seras had entered the room. Seras remained near the door, while Integra had leaned against the bookshelf.

"Yes Master?" He questioned.

"You and Seras are going to Chedder, it seems another vampire has created base there." Integra stated. A slight smirk crossed Alucard's pale lips.

"Oh?" He chuckled. "Don't vampires every learn?"

Integra smirked as well. Seras felt very uncomfortable and glanced from her master, to her masters master.

"Perhaps they need to be reeducated." Integra stated. Alucard's smirk grew.

"Shall I be the one to reeducate them Master?"

"By all means Alucard, please do."

A low chuckle rumbled from deep down in Alucard's chest as he picked up his hat from the back of the lounge chair and set it upon his head.

"School is in session."

**Poor Alucard—he needed to be 'tought' a lesson twice—the lesson you may ask? Oh, simply the lesson of Sodomy.**

**I like the end of this, for now Alucard is the one giving out the lessons. MWUAHAHHAHAHahahah. **


End file.
